INterior Decorations
This is a list of INterior Decorations, or all decorations that are exclusively placeable in INterior Spaces. Types of Decorations Most INterior toys fall into four main classes: *Floor Decorations. This class is made up of all decorations that can be freely placed on the floor of an INterior. This is the most common class. *Wall Decorations. This class is made up of all decorations that can only be placed on the walls. Most toys in this class are windows or sconces. *Light Fixtures. This class is made up of all decorations that can only be placed on the ceiling. The toys in this class are almost exclusively chandeliers. *Rooms. These are the actual rooms that the other INterior items are all placed in. They are the actual spaces that make up INterior spaces. *There are also different styles of centerpieces and pillars for customizing the Lobby of the My INterior. List of Decorations * Adventureland Tiki Masks * Agrabah Palace Corner * Agrabah Palace Pillar * Agrabah Palace Sconce * Agrabah Palace Throne * Agrabah Palace Window * Aladdin Portrait * All-Star Trophy * Andy's Bed * Andy's Rug * Andy's Toy Chest * Andy's Window * Ant-Man's Helmet * Aurora's Birthday Cake * Aurora's Cottage Chair * Aurora's Cottage Chandelier * Aurora's Cottage Chest * Aurora's Cottage Fireplace * Aurora's Cottage Log Chair * Aurora's Cottage Rug * Aurora's Cottage Seat * Aurora's Cottage Shelf * Aurora's Cottage Small Window * Aurora's Cottage Window * Basin Trophy * Bathtub * Baymax Portrait * Bed * Belle's Bookshelf * Belle's Large Bookshelf * Black Widow Portrait * Book of the Vishanti * Bookshelf Door * Broken Toilet * Buy 'n' Large Poster * Captain America Portrait * Captain America's Punching Bag * Casket of Ancient Winters * Cave of Wonders Large Treasure * Cave of Wonders Statue * Cave of Wonders Treasure * Chair * Christmas Town Tree * Cinderella Castle Carpet * Cinderella Castle Chandelier * Cinderella Castle Drapes * Cinderella Castle Fern * Cinderella Castle Pillar * Cinderella Castle Shrub * Cinderella Castle Window * Cinderella's Pink Dress * Cinderella's Slipper * Clan DunBroch Tapestry * Coat Rack * Computer Desk * Corner Counter * Corner Fantasyland Counter * Corner Tomorrowland Counter * Counter Sink * Cupboard * Darling Nursery Chair * Darling Nursery Chandelier * Darling Nursery Dresser * Darling Nursery Nightstand * Darling Nursery Pictures 1 * Darling Nursery Pictures 2 * Darling Nursery Pictures 3 * Darling Nursery Rug * Darling Nursery Toy Chest * Darling Nursery Toy Pile * Darling Nursery Wall Lamp * Darling Nursery Window * Dipper's Book * Disney Infinity Painting * Doctor Strange's Sanctum Window * Donald Duck Portrait * Doofenshmirtz's Badly-Forged Fine Art * Doofenshmirtz's Chair * Doofenshmirtz's Fine Art * Doofenshmirtz's Fireplace * Doofenshmirtz's Telephone * Doofenshmirtz's Television * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Table * Drax Portrait * Dwarf's Bed * Dwarf's Chair * Dwarf's Cottage Chandelier * Dwarf's Cottage Rug * Dwarf's Cottage Window * Dwarf's Kitchen Table * Dwarf's Large Cottage Window * Dwarf's Large Treasure * Dwarf's Mine Cart * Dwarf's Pipe Organ * Dwarf's Treasure * Elegant Trophy * Elektra's Sai * Enchanted Rose * Evil Queen's Cauldron * Evil Queen's Pedestal * Eye of Agamotto * Falcon Portrait * Ferb's Bed * Fight Fighters Machine * First Place Trophy * Fix-It Felix, Jr. Arcade Game * Floor Lamp * Fridge * Frog Thor Statue * Game Grid Chair * Game Grid Corner Counter * Game Grid Couch * Game Grid Counter * Game Grid Decorative Map * Game Grid Floor Cover * Game Grid Floor Lamp * Game Grid Fridge * Game Grid Hanging Lamp * Game Grid Identity Disc * Game Grid TV * Game Grid Table * Game Grid Window * Gamora Portrait * Gaston's Chair * Gaston's Portrait * Ghost Rider Fireplace * Ghost Rider Medallion * Giant Bunny * Gimmelshtump Gnome * Grand Piano * Gravity Falls Window * Green Chair * Green Couch * Green Goblin Portrait * Groot Portrait * Groot's Pot * Grunkle Stan's Chair * Guest Gatherer * Halloween Town Chandelier * Halloween Town Gargoyle Wreath * Halloween Town Man-Eating Wreath * Halloween Town Snowflake * Hawaiian Surfboards * Hawkeye Portrait * Hercules Star Chart * Hero's Duty Arcade Game * Hiro Portrait * Honeypots * Hulk Couch * Hulk Lamp * Hulk Portrait * Hunter's Heart Box * Imperial City Lanterns * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Fireplace * Iron Fist Portrait * Iron Man Armored Sofa * Iron Man Portrait * Iron Man's Armor * Jack Skellington's Bed * Jack Skellington's Candelabra * Jack Skellington's Chalkboard * Jack Skellington's Rug * Jack Skellington's Window * Jack's Sandy Claws Portrait * Jafar's Hourglass * Jasmine Portrait * Jasmine's Footstool * Jasmine's Settee * Jasmine's Vanity * John Darling's Bed * King Louie's Throne * Lamp * Large Corner Counter * Large Tomorrowland Counter * Lilo's Hammock * Lilo's Wagon * Lock, Shock and Barrel's Tub * Loki Portrait * Long Counter * Long Fantasyland Counter * M.U. Fraternity Pennants * M.U. Refrigerator * M.U. Sofa * Mabel Posters * Mabel and Waddles Portrait * Mabel's Bed * Magic Golden Flower * Maleficent Couch * Maleficent Portrait * Maleficent's Spinning Wheel * Maleficent's Stone Raven * Maleficent's Throne * Mama Odie's Glass Bottle Chandelier * Mama Odie's Gumbo Cauldron * Merida Portrait * Michael Darling's Bed * Mickey Mouse Club Sign * Monsters, Inc. Door Station * Mug Trophy * Mystery Shack Aquarium * Mystery Shack Chandelier * Mystery Shack Chess Board * Mystery Shack Curiosity Exhibit * Mystery Shack Fortune Teller Machine * Mystery Shack Fur Trout Exhibit * Mystery Shack Jackalope Exhibit * Mystery Shack Portrait * Mystery Shack Rug * Mystery Shack TV * Mystery Shack Unicorn Bear Exhibit * Mystery Shack Vending Machine * Mystery Shack Waterfall Box * Neverland Map * Nick Fury Portrait * Nightstand * Nova Portrait * Office Chair * Oscorp Computer Desk * Oven * Phineas' Bed * Pooh-Coo Clock * Potted Fern * Potted Plant * Potted Vine * Prince Eric Statue * Rapunzel's Bed * Rapunzel's Flower Pots * Rapunzel's Mirror * Rapunzel's Royal Banners * Rapunzel's Rug * Rapunzel's Tower Chandelier * Rapunzel's Tower Hearth * Rapunzel's Tower Window * Rapunzel's Wardrobe * Red Chair * Red Couch * Rocket Raccoon Portrait * Ronan Portrait * Round Blue Rug * Round Ornate Rug * Rug of the Future * Sandy Claws Fireplace * Scrooge McDuck's Money Pile * Shattered Window * Short Counter * Short Fantasyland Counter * Short Tomorrowland Counter * Shower * Sleeping Beauty Corner Tree * Sleeping Beauty Tree * Sleeping Beauty's Bed * Small Dresser * Small World Arched Window * Small World Bed * Small World Chair * Small World Clock * Small World Fireplace * Small World Mask * Small World Nightstand * Small World Plant * Small World Rug * Small World Sofa * Small World Sun Chandelier * Small World Table * Small World Window * Snake Christmas Tree * Space Crane Game * Space Station X-1 Lighting * Spider-Man Portrait * Star-Lord Portrait * Starred Trophy * Stitch Portrait * Stitch's Sand Castle * Sugar Rush Arcade Game * Superstar Trophy * Table * Tall Dresser * The Beast's Ballroom Chandelier * The Beast's Ballroom Sconce * The Beast's Ballroom Window * The Beast's Castle Lights * The Beast's Castle Window * The Beast's Chair * The Beast's Fireplace * The Beast's Rug * The Beast's Suit of Armor * The Claw Chandelier * The Darkhold * The Devil's Eye * The Golden Harp * The Great Stone Dragon * The Magic Lamp * The Prince's Portrait * The Tesseract * Thor Portrait * Tiki Head Table * Tiki Room Birds * Tiki Torches * Tinker Bell Portrait * Toad Hall Portrait * Toilet * Tony's Restaurant Dinner Table * Toon Window * Tron Arcade Machine * Tropical Table * Vault Door * Venom Chair * Venom Portrait * Vessel Trophy * War Machine's Armor * WALL-E Cube Sprout * WALL-E Garbage Cube * Wendy Darling's Bed * Wendy Darling's Nursery Rug * Yondu Portrait List of My INterior Customizations * Fantasy Centerpiece * Ewok Fireplace Centerpiece * Millennium Falcon Centerpiece * AT-TE Centerpiece * Inside Out Centerpiece * Fantasy Corner Piece * Fantasy Pillars * Death Star Cornerpiece * Death Star Staircase * Death Star Centerpiece * Tech Centerpiece * Tech Corner Piece * Tech Pillars * Tech Staircase * Tree Staircase Category:List pages Category:My INterior Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0 Category:Toy Category:Objects Category:Toy Types